Masihkah kau Mencintaiku?
by asaiasai
Summary: Alkisah Gokudera dan Yamamoto pengangguran, tiba-tiba mas Helmy datang menawarkan pekerjaan, gajinya sih gede... tapi resikonya? Adaptasi dari reality show RCTI: Masihkah kau mencintaiku? CRACKFIC! Pair: D18, 8059, 6918, R18, 69R18, D69, 51100, X27


_Wakaka! Author main laknat lagi niy.. dari summarynya dah ketawan lah ini cerita busuk! Alkisah, author lagi ngetik 'VONGOLA TRUE STORY' Chapter Thunder Battle, tapi tiba-tiba… TV saia nyala, eh nongol deh acara kesayangan bokap author: MASIHKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU?? . Nyehehe, author nangis2 nontonnya.. sumpah itu keluarganya kesian abis.. tiba-tiba2 muncullah ide nista di otak author,, hehe teramat sangat nista!_

_Maapkan saia mas helmy dan mbak dian.. saia bukannya ingin membuat anda dibashing!_

PROLOG

Setelah lulus SMA, Gokudera ama Yamamoto ga ngelanjutin kuliah. **Alasannya: Gokudera terlalu jenius dan Yamamoto yang terlalu bodoh**. Keduanya nganggur. **Alasannya: Gokudera males kerja dan Yamamoto ga dapet kerja**.

Keduanya Cuma bisa ngaso-ngaso nyante di rumah sambil nonton tipi.. sampe ada sebuah iklan yang menuliskan: 'DICARI DUA ORANG PRESENTER. SYARAT: GANTENG, TAMPAN, MACHO, ATLETIS, RAJIN MENABUNG, SUKA MEMBANTU IBU DAN PERJAKA!'

Langsung aja dua gaje itu mendaptar ke stasiun tipi terdekat. **Alasannya: Gokudera merasa tampan dan Yamamoto akhirnya menemukan pekerjaan dengan modal ganteng doang**.

Dan setelah melalui audisi-audisi.., keduanya dinyatakan lulus.. yah,, lulus.. **alasannya: mas helmy diteror dinamit dan mba dian dirayu Yamamoto.**

HARI PERTAMA MASUK KERJA

Gokudera kesengsem mesum ngeliat akhirnya ada juga pekerjaan menarik,, selama ini kan dia disuruh kerjanya jadi.. insinyur, professor, penasehat (halah, jenius abis), bahkan ampe dibilang keturunan langsung Archimedes.. (bokis parah). Baru kali ini ada pekerjaan yang.. modal tampang, cepet kaya, ga repot, banyak penggemar, dan satu lagi.. ketemu sang Yamamoto tersayang. Mukanya tersipu-sipu malu pas ngebayangin itu tampan satu.. setelah lulus keduanya ga ketemuan lagi, akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Apaan sih gw senyum-senyum ndiri!" Gokudera geleng-geleng sambil nepok pipinya. Tapi tetep aja aura kasmaran mencuat dari ubun-ubunnya. "ah mending gw berangkat aje.."

Emang dasar gampang cari duit, senyum dikit aja dikasih Mercedes ama showroom mobil! Si Gokudera langsung mejeng naik Mercedesnya ke studio.. RCTI

Diparkirkannya mobil itu di parkiran khusus VIP (Baru aja mulai kerja, udah pi-ai-pi aja). Dengan gaya perlente nan gahol gokudera ngelewatin koridor staf-staf RCTI, yang langsung koit mampus kesenengan ngeliat manusia ganteng bohai cantik tampan jelita ayu rupawan keren (halah banyak abis). Dimasukinya ruangan dengan tulisan: STAF MKM(Masihkah kau mencintaiku)

"Helllooow! Udah lama nunggu??" Gokudera ngedip-ngedip gaje kea rah staf MKM. Tapi tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Yo Gokudera! Ga nyangka bisa kerja bareng kamyuu" Yamamoto senyum ceria seperti biasa, Gokudera ampir masuk alam kubur ngeliat muka handsome ntu!, jantung berdegup kenceng bener. Ah rasanya pengen mati aja..

"Ngapain sih elu nyapa-nyapa gw! kampungan! Baru pertama kali ha liat orang ganteng??" Lah Gokudera jadi ga nyambung, panic sih dia tiba-tiba disamperin sang pujaan hati. Yah kalo orang ganteng doang mah saya tinggal ngaca aja mas, Pikir Yamamoto.

"Nape sih lu?? Gwa Cuma mau bilang.. mas helmy manggil kita ke ruangannya" tanpa sempet ngedengerin jawaban Gokudera, Yamamoto udah nyeret itu satu ke ruangan Mas Helmy.

"Eh kalian! Ini data pasangan yang harus kita satukan kembali" Mas Helmy menyerahkan tumpukan dokumen, tapi malah ditepis ama Gokudera. Mas Helmy langsung takut setengah mati, bisa-bisanya dia takluk diancem mahluk preman ini.

"Ga usah pake beginian juga gw bisa kok nyatuin mereka!" Yah.. dasar sok tau, padahal sebenernya dia jealous ama pasangan ntu,, udah kawin aja pake disatu-satuin segala! Mending satuin gw yang belum kawin! Batin Gokudera.

"Maa.. Maa.. Gokudera, jangan jahat gitu dong, mending kita stand by dipanggung" Lagi-lagi dengan senyum mautnya Yamamoto ngajak Gokudera. Si preman satu mah heeh aja, manggut-manggut kesenengan. Meninggalkan data pasangan yang.. sebenernya, mereka kenal baekk.

TIRAI PANGGUNG DIBUKA

"Yak kembali lagi dengan saya! Gokudera Hayato,, presenter ganteng tenar.." Ujar Gokudera sambil cengenges bangga.

"Dan saya Yamamoto Takeshi,, presenter tampan bahenol…" Bales Yamamoto ga mao kalah.

"DI ACARA: MASIHKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU??!" Langsung aja applause dari para penonton yang sebagian besar fujoshi.

"Hem, hari ini kita akan menyatukan pasangan lagi kan? Yamamoto-san?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Iya, kali ini pasangan seperti apa ya yang kita satukan?? Mari kita panggil.. PIHAK ISTRI MINGGU INI…" Yamamoto speechless pas ngeliat contekan di kertas yang biasa dibawa-bawa presenter.. dia ga bisa ngelanjutin kata-katanya.

"Woy! Nape lu?? Woy!" Gokudera bisik-bisik nyikut Yamamoto yang terpaku.

"Ah sori" Yamamoto akhirnya nyadar juga.. dengan berat hati ia membaca tulisan itu. "HIBARI KYOYA…!!" Gokudera dan penonton bingung.. alasannya: Gokudera bingung apa ini Hibari yang dia kenal DAN penonton bingung kenapa pihak istrinya nama cowok??

Akhirnya pertanyaan mereka terjawab. Muncullah sesosok wanita tampan dengan topeng di matanya. Dengan congkak dia berjalan menuju sofa yang disediakan. Sumpah itu Goku ama Yama udah mau koit liatnya,, Hibari yang macho tampan cool dan dingin itu… PAKE DRESS GOTH-LOLI??!! Dan apa-apaan tuh! Sejak kapan dada Hibari menonjol??!

"HI—HIBARI??" Dua presenter Gaje itu bingung,, walah ini kok pihak istrinya cacat tralala begini??, Hibari malah membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kalian berdua rupanya presenter acara ini? Kenapa waktu pernikahanku kalian tidak datang ha?" Hibari menatap keduanya dengan tatapan benci.

"Ka..kamu menikah? Kapan?? Dan lagi.. tubuhmu" Gokudera bicara terbata-bata ngeliatin Hibari dengan pose model terkenal. Buset dah badannya ngelebihin super model PLAYBOY aja.., walau mukanya tetep muka burung *author dilempar ke sungai*

"Iya gw menikah! Seneng?? Setelah pada suatu pagi yang indah gw kaget shok ngeliat tubuh gw jadi berlekuk-lekuk dan dua tonjolan disini!" Hibari ngomong sambil megang dua tonjolan yang dia maksud. "Dan kalian tahu ha? Hibird aku ilang! Ilang!!, begitu aku bangun hibird aku udah ga ada!!" Hibari langsung air mata buaya mode on, ga nyangkan itu anak hermaphrodite.

"lah itu hibird" Yamamoto polos nunjuk Hibird yang terbang-terbang di kepala Hibari

"Bukan Hibird itu tolol! Yang ini!" Hibari marah sambil nunjuk ke bagian selangkangan dengan muka malu. Gokudera ama Yamamoto udah pengen ketawa,, tapi daripada dibantai mending diem aja deh. "Hiks! Setelah itu gw dibawa kabur si brengsek itu ke italia! Karena gw jadi cewek… gw… GA BISA NGELAWAN! Lu musti tau! Gw dinikah paksa ama dia!" Buset Hibari OOC parah, dua presenter Gaje itu langsung senut-senut, mungkin si Hibari lagi PMS kali.. pikir mereka.

"I..Iya deh. Kalo gitu kita panggil.. Dari pihak suami.. " Gokudera terdiam sesaat, tepat seperti dugaannya. Dia nelen ludah. "DINO CAVALLONE!" Sekarang giliran Yamamoto yang yang bingung, bener nih ini Dino yang suka heboh nyamperin SMPnya dulu??

"Hallllo Kyoya ku sayang! Abang dateng!" Dino muncul dengan topeng dimatanya juga, dengan jalan catwalk dan lambaian tangan ala miss world dia nyamperin sofa Hibari.

"DINO?! Sofa pihak suami disini!" Gokudera langsung nyuruh Dino pindah sofa ke seberang sofa Hibari. Sedangkan muka Hibari udah tambah pucet.

"Ergh, lalu keluarga keduanya.." Gokudera seret-seret ngomongnya. Dia langsung diskusi ama Yamamoto soal daftar pihak keluarganya. Keduanya kayak mau mampus liat data pasangan laknat itu.

"Oke.. keluarga dari pihak istri!" Ujar Yamamoto, dengan backsound tegang. "Ga ada.. jadi diganti sahabatnya." Tuh gaje langsung dilemparin ama penonton. "Kita sambut sodara-sodara! Rokudo Mukuro dan Sasagawa Ryohei!!" Lagi-lagi otak Yamamoto tambah ga beres bacain naskah nista itu.

Dan muncullah dua orang laknat lainnya. Mukuro dengan kostum kayak baru pulang dari Hawaii.. dengan short dan baju Hawaii bergambar pantai. Dan Ryohei dengan mantel petinju serta celana pendek.. telanjang dada pula, pokoknya kayak abis pulang tanding. Keduanya pake topeng juga sih.

"Woy Herbivore Baseball! Ralat tuh kata-kata lu barusan" Suruh Hibari sambil nodong tonfa ke Yamamoto.

"ha?? Ralat apaan??" Yamamoto langsung angkat tangan.

"Mereka bukan sahabat gw.. tapi.. COWOK GW!" Buset itu Yamagoku langsung syok mau bundir dengernya.. tunggu dulu, jadi Selama ini Hibari menikah trus selingkuh dengan dua orang sahabat mereka?? Ara,, begimana nih??

"Kufufu, santai-santai lah Hibariku cintaku manisku sayangku honeyku… seneng banget deh aku dibilang cowokmu" Mukuro langsung gaya peluk ke Hibari, yang ngebuat Dino n Ryohei cemburu abis.

"Heh Nanas busuk! Hibari juga cewek gw! sini!" ditariklah Hibari ke pelukan Ryohei, ohala… buset dah itu Hibari direbutin tiga cowok ganteng tapi gaje. Mukanya sih merah-merah pink kesenengan.

"Aduh seneng deh direbutin"

"Yamamoto, cepet bacain keluarganya Dino" suruh Gokudera, daripada durasi ini acara keburu abis nungguin Hibari genit-genitan.

"Ok, jadi keluarga dari pihak suami!" Yamamoto nelen ludah lagi sebelum baca lanjutannya. " SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI DAN XANXUS!" Glek Gokudera langsung mau jedotin kepala ke tembok dengernya.

Trus muncullah dua bangsawan ganteng. Satunya pendekkkk banget dan satunya jangkungggg banget! Keduanya pake jas vongola, dengan topeng juga di matanya.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN JADI KELUARGA HA??" Gokudera tereak kea rah sofa suami.

"Kan kita Family,, ya kan? Vongola Family dan Cavallone Family kan satu FAMILY!" Emang ga salah juga sih apa kata Dino, tapi maksudnya keluarga kan yang punya hubungan darah! Dasar nih Dino kalo ga ada Romario langsung soak otaknya.

"Cih, sebel abis gw dipanggil kesini Cuma buat acara gaje" Gumam Xanxus kesal, tapi ketika ia menatap Tsuna yang imut mungil, kekesalannya jadi hilang.

"Hay Gokudera-kun, lama ga ketemu.. ternyata kamu jadi presenter" Tsuna senyum-senyum.

"Halo Jyuudaime, mmm.. begini.. haha saya,," Gokudera ga tau mau jawab apa,, masa' mau ngaku dia pengangguran?. "Oke kita langsung masuk ke permasalahannya aja. Jadi masalahnya apa Hibari?" Gokudera nengok kea rah sofa istri, buset kondisinya udah kayak harem aja..

"Loh kok anak-anak kita belom dipanggil?" Tanya Hibari dengan muka ceweeeekk abis, dua presenter gaje kita langsung mau gantung diri denger bahwa pernikahan HIBARI-DINO.. Menghasilkan anak sodara-sodara! Dan terlebih lagi anak-anak! Sumpah itu anaknya Hibari sapa??

"Mamaaaa!!" Tiba-tiba muncul sosok-sosok mengerikan bertubuh anak umur 5 tahun, dua tokoh utama kita langsung siap siaga. Mata mereka melotot ampe keluar masuk ngeliat dua sosok 'anak-anak' Hibari.

"Shouichi! Byakuran! Sini ke pangkuan mama!!" oh no!! ada apa dengan dunia?!! Ternyata Irie dan Byakuran yang ngancurin vongola di masa depan ternyata…. ANAK DARI HIBARI?!! Oh tidak,, pantas saja byakuran brutal skali!

"Uhuk, kita kembali ke pertanyaan tadi. Jadi masalah kalian sebenrnya apa?" Tanya Gokudera dengan muka stress, gajinya sih gede.. tapi ternyata kerjaannya dua kali lebih susah.

"Kyoya ku sayang selingkuh!! Bahkan selingkuh dengan dua orang sahabatku! Padahal aku mencintai dia apa adanya!" Dino nangis-nangis depan kamera, Gokudera langsung muka iba. Sementara mukuro dan ryohei langsung mikir 'kapan gw jadi sahabat lu?'

"Cinta.. Cinta jidat lu! Ha? Lu orang jangan banyak ngehe ama oe!" lah Hibari jadi china. "tau kaga lu! Gw diculik ama dia ke itali! Disana gw dikawin trus disiksa ama Dino!" Hibari terisak-isak, lah kok kisahnya jadi kayak manohara sih??

"Kamu salah Kyoya! Kamu salah! Aku Cuma mencambukmu karena kamu selingkuh sayang!" Dino membela diri.

"aku selingkuh karena aku ga bahagia sama kamu! Kamu itu suami menjijikkan! Ga bisa bahagiakan istri!" Hibari tersedu-sedu di pelukan Mukuro, sedangkan Ryohei menatap Dino dengan tatapan dendam.

"Ok,OK sabar dong, emang apa alasan Hibari ga bahagia sama Dino?" Tanya Yamamoto mencoba netral.

"Kamu tahu? Dia kalo tidur ngorok! Coba kalo tidur ama Mukuro! Dia lembut sama aku. Ga ngorok! Wangi lagi!. Dan kamu tahu Dino itu kalo natap aku kayak majikan dan binatang peliharaan yang mau dimangsa! Beda sama tatapannya ryohei yang penuh kasih sayang dan care banget ama aku! AKU GA AKAN BISA HIDUP TENANG AMA DINO!" Hibari tambah histeris,, wah obrolan suami istri nih.. buset tak disangka-sangka masalahnya Cuma ngorok dan cara ngeliat doang! Author rada-rada ilfil pas ngetik bagian Mukuro.. beh,, apa tuh maksudnya dengan 'lembut'??

Dino langsung naik pitam, dia bangkit dari sofanya tapi ditahan ama Xanxus. "Kyoya.. aku ngorok karena aku capek, aku kerja demi menghidupi Shouichi dan Byakuran! Supaya mereka jadi penggantiku di masa nanti!! Dan kamu harus tahu,, aku menatap kamu begitu karena aku ga mau kehilangan kamu!" Dino menyembah-nyembah supaya Hibari kembali ke pelukannya.

"PEMBOHONG! Sejak pertama pun kamu maksa cinta aku untuk menikah sama kamu!" Hibari tambah didekep ama Mukuro yang mandang Dino dengan tatapan dendam.

"Sejak kamu masih cowok pun aku udah naksir kamu Kyoya! Dan aku begitu seneng pas kamu jadi perempuan! Aku.. aku.. ga bisa nahan diri untuk bawa kabur kamu!" Dino menatap Hibari dengan wajah puppy face. Tapi kali ini pembelaanya berefek bagus.

"Benarkah kamu suka aku sejak aku masih cowok?" Tanya Hibari. Dia mulai melepaskan pelukan Mukuro dan Ryohei.

"Tentu aja! Makanya mau ya kamu kembali??" Dino memohon-mohon di kaki Hibari.

"Iya Mama!! Shouichi juga pengen kalian baikan, Ya nggak Byakuran-chan??" Byakuran mengangguk, buset dah keadaan jadi terharu.

"Oke,, jadi pertanyaan terakhir. Hibari, MASIHKAH KAU MENCINTAI dino??" Tanya Gokudera dengan wajah lega. Akhirnya selesai juga nih acara laknat.

"HEH! Kok udah tamat aja! Kita dianggurin?!" Mukuro bangkit bersama Ryohei mencoba membantai dua tokoh utama.

"Mukuro! Ryohei! Tenang dong!" Hibari menatap kedua brondongnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Hibari! Kamu cinta kan sama aku?! Sama ryohei! Aku rela dipoliandri ama kamu! Asal kamu jangan balik lagi sama Dino!" Mukuro menggocang-goncangkan Hibari.

"Heh! Jangan pegang-pegang istri saya!" Dino langsung ngeluarin cambuk saktinya, langsung dicambuk deh si Mukuro.

"AW! Sakit tolol! Gw tusuk lu!" Mukuro ngeluarin trindentnya udah pengen ditusuk tuh mukanya Dino. Pokoknya itu studio jadi rameee banget. Tapi keadaan di sofa pihak suami berbeda,, karena..

"Xanxus-san,, aku bener-bener ga nyaman deh disini." Tsuna mengeluh, udara studio RCTI makin panas gara-gara ada yang berantem.

"Kalo gitu kita makan diluar aja yuk! *ga nyambung*" Xanxus jadi mesum-mesum gaje, digandeng si Tsuna jalan balik keluar dari Studio, buset dah bahagianya masa remaja.

"Ano,, Xanxus-san. . Masihkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Tsuna malu-malu kuciank. Buset lah kok jadi mereka yang bersatu??

"Masih.. masih sangat mencintai kamu Tsuna!" Xanxus benger-benger ngeliat muka Tsuna yang imuuuut bukan main, author hoek2 deh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Irie dan Byakuran?

"Byakuran-chan! Gimana nih mama papa susah amat ya bersatunya" Irie terisak-isak ngeliat ibunya direbutin.

"Cih, kita ntar suruh jadi penerus papa? Ogah! Mending kita bikin famiglia sendiri" Bisik Byakuran di telinga Irie, yang kontan membuat Irie blush. "Yuk"

"Oke, kalo itu mau Byakuran-chan" Irie yang lagi dimabuk cinta malah ngekor Byakuran bikin famiglia baru. Lah,, jadi masuk akal kenapa mereka bikin Gesso Famiglia terus Irie ternyata temen Vongola.. beh.

"Oh ya Shou-chan. Masihkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Byakuran.

"Cinta banget!" Buset dah Irie,, kenapa kamu?? Kenapa jadi mabok cinta begini!!. Sementara itu Mukuro yang lagi duel ama Dino udah menghancurkan set studio ntu, ngebuat mas Helmy bingung setengah mampus. Meninggalkan Ryohei dan Hibari untuk mendapatkan kesempatan berduaan.

"Hibari, dua orang cowok itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, pilih aku aja ya" Ryohei menatap Hibari dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Oke deh.. terserah Ryohei Honey-ku aja!" Hibari kayak terhipnotis ama pandangan mesra Ryohei.

"bener nih? Emang masihkah kamu mencintaiku?" Tanya Ryohei ragu-ragu.

"Sampe mampus aku cinta kamu Ryohei" WAHAHA!! Jantung author berenti! Hiks, kesian itu Mukuro n Dino ceweknya dibawa kabur orang.

"Hibari!Hibari! liat kan gara-gara elu Hibari dibawa ka-" Karena ngomel Mukuro ga memperhatikan jalannya, dia jatuh trus nubruk Dino dah,, hem sudah ketahuan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dino menatap wajah Mukuro yang Cuma beda secenti itu.. dengan muka MEEERRAAAH!!

"Ga ada Hibari kamu pun jadi" Dino senyum-senyum bahagia. " Jadi inget masa pacaran kta dulu" Lah Dino kok jadi mikir masa pacaran coba?? Emang dulu dia jadian ama Mukuro??

"Iya yah.. waktu aku masih jadi cewek" Tunggu dulu! Mukuro dulunya cewek??! Apa-apaan nih?! Dua presenter kita udah makin mabok ngeliat rahasia yang terjadi disekeliling mereka.

"Jadi, masihkah kau mencintaiku??" Tanya Dino serius.

"Forever n Ever My Sweetheart!" Astazim tralala, ternyata acara ini berhasil mempersatukkan 4 pasangan sodara-sodara!!

"Yamamoto, kita udahan aja yuk, ga tahan gw" Gokudera udah muntah yang 20 kali deh… adegannya ga ada yang waras sama sekali.

"Tunggu Gokudera" Yamamoto menggenggam kedua tangan sang mafia. Gokudera langsung deg-deggan mau pingsan.. waduh. "Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"

JRENG! JRENG! Akhirnya penantian Gokudera terjawab sudah,, selama ini.. selama ini.. Cuma dia aja yang jomblo. Tsuna punya, Hibari punya, ampe si muka cacat Xanxus aja punya! Akhirnya, dia ditembak juga!!

"Ya, aku mencintaimu"

_Fin, review yah!_

_Wkwkwkw! Author ga nyangka ampe jadi romantic banget nih critanya!! Karena Yamagoku baru jadian makanya pertanyaannya: 'APAKAH KAMU MENCINTAIKU?" Wahahaha!! Saia bener-bener tobat deh bikin ginian!! Padahal kan harusnya ada psikolognya, tapi saia ga masukin.. karena Cuma nyape-nyapein yang ngetik aja!_

_Bwahaha!! Mungkin ntar saya bakal bkin versi.. TERMEHEK-MEHEK, PACAR PERTAMA, CINTA BUTA, CINTA MONYET, BACKSTREET , TAK ADA YANG ABADI, TUKER NASIB, THE MASTER,,, Wahaha.. kocak!! _

_Ditunggu requestnya!_


End file.
